Nychthemeron
by ms.hellfire
Summary: "For now, as punishment for my transgressions, I am banished forever from the Land of Oz and all of its territories.  Indeed, I am banished from the very planet itself."  Gelphie.  Glinda's POV.  Wicked/Avatar.
1. Prologue Day 1

**AN: This is a Gelphie story set to the general theme of Avatar. **

**Yes or No? Let me know what you think.**

**I do not own either the central theme or the characters in this story. **

**-Ms. H**

Day 1

_ I had never intended on ending up here. Likewise, I was never EXPECTED to have ended up where I am. After my parents' death, nothing turned out as it "should have," so to speak. They dressed me up in pretty clothes and taught me the ways of the elite, the expectations of the mighty, and the dance of the deceitful. I excelled in every aspect. Of course, as the saying goes; "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." And I was very, very big. For a time. In the end, I fell just as hard as promised. _

_ I was once the most loved and respected ruler in all of Oz. I had only to lift my finger the right way and everyone fell to their knees in the hope of pleasing me. Now, I am the one on my knees (figuratively speaking of course, as that is no longer even physically possible for me) begging for some way to redeem myself, searching for a path to forgiveness for what I have caused. Not from them though, never from them. The people of Oz are lost to me, as I am to them. _

_ It was they who voted to have the magic stripped from me, as punishment for its misuse, maiming my spirit. It was they who insisted on removing my legs from the knees down, as punishment for my vanity, maiming my body. And it was they who agreed with the wizard, who suggested that I be sent away to fight their battles, as punishment for my traitorous deeds, and atonement for my mutinous soul._

_ I was once loved and exalted above all others in the Land of Oz. I was once known to the farthest reaches of the world as the greatest ruler the land hand ever known. I was once known as the most beautiful, desirable woman in the world. Those days are gone for good. For now, as punishment for my transgressions, for leading the uprising against the Wizard himself, I am banished forever from the Land of Oz and all of its territories. Indeed, I am banished from the very planet itself. _

_ We are landing on the new world as I speak. I am to be a very closely monitored part of the program which was developed to give us a chance of winning this world from its inhabitants. It is top secret, but then I will never be allowed off this planet again. Without legs, without magic, and with no human compassion to speak of, I am not much of a risk. Yes, the mighty have fallen._

_I was once Galinda Upland – Chuffrey, beloved ruler of Oz. I am now Glinda, Special Operations Agent for the Avatar Program. My deceitful ways have not only brought about my exile from my home planet but damned me to life as a secret agent among the Na'vi, the indigenous race of this planet. This planet. My new home. Pandora. _


	2. In to the Beast

**Very short chapter. Yes, I am aware. I believe that I am going to try something different from how I have written "Venom and Snowflakes" (for those of you who are reading it) with this story. I believe that shorter chapters will work best for this story. Although there will be quite a few of them. Enjoy.**

2. In to the Beast

"Masks on!" The lieutenant shouted above the roar of the ship's engines decelerating. Glancing out of the slit of a window to her left, Glinda heaved a sigh and began appropriating her equipment. The lieutenant walked by and gave her an unfriendly grimace before stating matter-of-factly, "Better hurry up there, squirrel. If you don't get your mask on in…," here he paused and glanced at the men preparing to open the starboard exit ramp, "…approximately forty five seconds, you'll have ten more seconds until you lose consciousness and I wouldn't count on any of these bastards' help after that."

Glinda merely looked at the man as she flipped the heavy backpack containing her air-filtration unit onto the back of her wheelchair and pulled her mask over her head. "I'm afraid it will take more than that to get rid of me…sir," she replied stoically. The man opened his mouth to reply but his response was carried away by the sudden drop in pressure as the door to the outside world was opened and Glinda was afforded her first view of her new home. Her first reaction was mild awe.

The base which had been built for this expedition was enormous. It dwarfed every point of human concentration she had previously experienced, the Emerald City included. To her left and right, extending in both directions into the distance as far as she could see, encircling the entire compound, was a 16 foot tall electric fence reinforced by massive guard towers every fifty feet each of which were manned by ten heavily armed and armored soldiers standing constant vigilance at all hours of the day and night. Directly in front of her stood the base itself. Headquarters of the OIA, the Oz Imperial Army, on Pandora, Camp Obelize, as it was called, was home to nearly two hundred of Oz's most decorated commanders, influential sorcerers, and accomplished scientists. Not to mention over one hundred thousand soldiers, armorers, mechanics, and servants, all having sworn their lives to the expansion of their fellow Ozians on a planet several light years away, and all of them, to the very last pitiful dishwasher, one hundred percent loyal to the Wizard. Glinda's second reaction was annoyance.

As she wheeled herself down the ramp, trailing slightly behind the mass of newly recruited soldiers who had been her flight companions for the past six years, a man operating a ten foot tall humanoid machine cursed down at her for obstructing his path as if there were not several hundred feet of clear space on either side of her. Glinda threw him the finger and continued on.

Just before she had made her way into the front entrance of the base, she heard a group of men laughing behind her as one of them said in a whisper obviously meant to be heard, "Looky there lads, fresh meat! And I don't believe that this one will be able to get away if we don't want her to…"

Glinda glanced behind her and saw the man who had spoken leering at her from behind the cover of his army buddies. She sighed inwardly. Apparently, some things would never change.


End file.
